Le grand jour
by chachouille
Summary: q'u est ce que j aurais aimé pouvoir voir le mariage d'Harm et Mac!


Titre original : le Grand Jour  
Adresse e-mail auteur :   
Avertissement : Aucun  
Catégorie : Romance,  
Rating : G  
Personnages : Harm, Mac et la bande du JAG  
Spoilers : Aucun  
Résumé : quelque chose que beaucoup d'entre nous aurait aimé voir   
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de DPB, j'écris ces histoires pour le plaisir et je n'en tire aucun profit financier …  
A/N : rien de spécial à vous dire, j'espère que vous aimerez et merci Elemiah pour la relecture

Appartement de mac/Vareze  
Mai 2006  
13hOO 

Mac était chez elle en attendant impatiemment Harriet, Chloé et Mattie qui devaient arriver sous peu. Son horloge interne lui indiquait qu'elles étaient en retard.

Dring dring, dring  
Elle se précipita pour aller ouvrir  
H : désolée pour le retard, il y avait de la circulation   
M : ce n'est pas grave on est encore dans les temps mais je pensais que depuis le temps que vous attendez ce jour vous serriez en avance   
C : Ca c'est sûr, on l'attend ce jour, je commençais à désespérer d'ailleurs! Bon maintenant qu'on est là il faut se préparer toutes les quatre  
Ma : allez c'est parti ... On commence par qui ?  
H : Mac évidemment !  
Elles se rendirent ensemble dans sa chambre

Appartement d'Harm  
Même moment

Sturgis et Bud se trouvaient chez Harm pour se préparer eux aussi  
S : tout va bien harm ?  
H : un peu nerveux  
B : c'est tout a fait normal monsieur, moi aussi j'étais nerveux  
H : Bud Combien de fois vous ai-je dit de m'appeler Harm ?  
B : désolé mon... Harm ... L'habitude  
S : t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer, en tout cas tout le monde veille au bon déroulement, depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça! 

Appartement de Mac  
15h00   
Mac, Harriet, Chloé et Mattie avaient fini de s'habiller  
C : Mac tu es magnifique !  
Ma : tu as choisi une robe splendide, tu vas leur faire tourner la tête !  
M : merci les filles, ça me touche beaucoup  
Ha : elles ont raison, j'en connais un qui ne va pas vous décrocher du regard en vous voyant  
M : mais c'est le but justement qu'il me regarde avec envie  
C : crois moi Mac quoique tu portes, il bave  
Harriet et Mattie éclatent de rire  
M : Chloé voyons  
Ma : elle a raison Mac quoique tu portes, tu es splendide  
M : bon les filles arrêtez de dire des bêtises, vous avez fini de vous préparer ?  
C : (en se mettant au garde à vous) affirmatif Colonel !  
Tout le monde éclate de rire  
M : très drôle Chloé, si je n'avais pas cette tenue je te botterais les fesses !  
Ha : allez on y va, Varèse doit déjà être sur place et puis ça va être l'heure  
M : tout à fait! allez les filles en route !

Appartement d'Harm  
15H20 

Bud et Sturgis avaient revêtu leurs uniformes de cérémonie et attendaient  
S : c'est bon Harm, tu es prêts on t'attend !  
B : monsieur tout…  
H : Bud c'est Harm  
B : Harm dépechez-vous on va finir par être en retard !  
H : j'arrive  
S : Harm si tu te dépêches pas, je connais un devil dog qui va être furax, surtout aujourd'hui  
H : j'arrive c'est bon  
S : tu mets vraiment plus de temps pour te préparer qu'une fille c'est pas possible !  
Sturgis a à peine fini de prononcer sa phrase qu'il reçoit un oreiller  
H : tiens ça t'apprendra!  
S : allez on y va, moi j'ai vraiment pas envie de mettre Mac de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui  
B : ça c'est sûr, elle va vous le faire payer sinon  
H : bon c'est bon, vous avez fini vos plaisanteries sur le caractère de Mac on peut y aller?  
Ils sortent tous les trois et se dirigent vers les voitures

Arlington   
15H40 

Les invités commencent à arriver, de nombreux militaires sont présents et très peu de civils. Certains sont déjà installés et d'autres patientent dehors alors qu'une agitation naissante se fait sentir.

J : Aj jr et Jimmy s'il vous plait, arrêtez de courir partout !!  
Ji : veux maman  
J : elle va arriver bientôt  
Aj : et tata et tonton ???  
J : oui Aj eux aussi, ne t'en fais pas  
..: bonjour Jennifer  
Jennifer se retourne au son de la voix  
J : Amiral quel plaisir de vous revoir!  
Aj : tout va bien vous avez l'air essoufflé ?  
J : ces deux petits monstres ne tiennent pas en place, ils sont impatients  
Aj : pour ce qui est de l'impatience, je crois que tout le monde attend ça depuis tellement longtemps qu'on commence à y être habitué !  
Aj jr : quand est ce qu'ils arrivent ?  
J : ils ne devraient plus trop tarder maintenant ...  
AJ : ils ne sont pas encore arrivés?  
J : non  
AJ : venant de Harm ça ne m'étonne pas, mais Mac, elle, elle devrait déjà être là  
J : c'est bien connu les femmes arrivent toujours en retard à leur mariage  
Cr : moi je vous dis que Mac sera à l'heure, elle n'est jamais en retard !  
J : Monsieur  
Cr : voyons jennifer, repos aujourd'hui c'est la fête, bonjour Aj  
Aj : Gordon  
J : vous êtes venu seul ?  
Cr : Cammie est avec Mike et Dora est allée s'asseoir  
Aj : alors tout se passe bien au Jag ?  
Cr : tout va bien c'est juste devenu un peu plus calme depuis leur départ mais sinon tout va bien  
Aj : en effet, ce doit être plus calme, plus de disputes dans les couloirs, plus de portes qui claquent, plus de tir dans un tribunal, plus de paris sur la vie des officiers, plus de démissions soudaines, et j'en passe  
Cr : des tirs dans un tribunal ??  
Aj : on ne vous l'a pas racontée celle là ?  
Cr : non celle-ci je n'y ait pas eu droit !  
Aj : le Capitaine et le Major devaient plaider l'un contre l'autre ... C'était au début de leur partenariat, aucun des deux ne voulait céder, pour prouver qu'une arme n'avait pas pu s'enrailler comme Mac tentait de le montrer ... Harm, lui, a pris l'arme et a tiré dans le plafond du tribunal en pleine audience, depuis cette affaire l'a rendu célèbre !!   
H : je vois que cette affaire n'a toujours pas été oubliée!  
Aj : elle est inoubliable, je la racontais au Général qui ne l'avait jamais entendue  
Cr : vous avez vraiment tout fait Harm !!!  
Une tornade court et se jette dans les bras de Harm

Aj jr : tonton tonton !  
J : attention Aj tu vas salir le bel uniforme de ton parrain !  
H : vous allez bien Jen ? Vous avez l'air essoufflé !  
J : ce n'est pas vous monsieur qui lui courez derrière depuis 20 minutes, il n'arrête pas de bouger et c'est pareil avec Jimmy  
Jimmy était lui aussi venu voir Harm  
H : alors les petits montres, on n'est pas sage ?  
Ji : on n'en a assez d'attendre !  
H : ca ne va plus être très long, Sarah est arrivée ?  
Je : non pas encore  
Tr : Harm te voila enfin !  
H : maman, comment vas-tu ?  
Tr : bien et toi, pas trop nerveux ?  
H : non du moins pour l'instant, maman voici l'Amiral Chegwiden  
Tr : monsieur  
AJ : madame, enchanté mais laissez tomber le monsieur, je suis à la retraite  
Tr : dans ce cas, appeler moi Trish  
B : Harm ?  
H : oui Bud, elles arrivent Harriet viens de m'appeler  
Tr : allez Harm en place  
Tout le monde rentre dans la chapelle sauf Aj qui attend Sarah pour la conduire à l'autel

La voiture s'arrête devant la chapelle et les quatre personnes descendent  
AJ : (en voyant Chloé et Mattie) les filles vous êtes vraiment magnifiques en robe !  
En effet Chloé portait une robe longue de couleur parme et Mattie en avait une de couleur rose pale  
M : c'est vrai que ça change du jean et du tee shirt !  
C : Ca c'est sûr !  
Ha : bonjour Amiral  
Aj : Harriet c'est Aj et vous aussi vous êtes magnifique !  
Ha : merci  
Puis l'Amiral regarde Sarah  
A j : Whaou Sarah vous êtes époustouflante, cette robe vous va vraiment à ravir, la vous avez réussi, tout le monde va vous regarder !  
M : merci monsieur  
Aj : Sarah, voyons laissez tomber le monsieur, je vous rappelle que je vous conduit à l'autel  
M : d'accord  
Aj : allez en avant, ne faisons pas trop attendre Harm qui est déjà prêt et qui vous attend au pied de l'autel  
M : allez  
Aj prit le bras gauche de Mac et ils montèrent les marches jusqu'à la porte

Les premières notes de musique retentissent dans la chapelle et Varèse entame la chanson. Pour commencer, Chloé et Mattie s'avancent et s'assoient sur le banc. Vient alors le tour d'Aj jr qui porte les alliances de son parrain et de sa marraine, puis Harriet et enfin Aj et Sarah commencent à avancer tout doucement dans l'allée centrale. Tous les regards se convergent vers eux, des chuchotements se font entendre dans les rangs au passage de la future mariée.

Point de vue d'harm :

H : je regarde Sarah qui s'avance vers moi, je lui sourit, mon Dieu qu'est ce qu'elle est belle. Sa robe est magnifique, elle est de couleur blanche avec des broderies de couleur bordeau, elle fait ressortir son teint mat. Ses épaules et ses bras sont dénudés, son cou est habillé par un collier de perles assorti à sa robe. Elle a relevé ses cheveux en chignon, tout en laissant retomber quelques mèches le long de son cou. Son voile est assorti à sa robe et une partie couvre son magnifique visage. C'est ainsi qu'elle avance vers moi, elle est tellement belle que je ne vois plus qu'elle, mes yeux suivent ses déplacements alors qu'elle s'avance de plus en plus. Malgré son voile, je peux voir son magnifique sourire, ce sourire que j'aime tant depuis des années mais aujourd'hui je sais qu'il m'est destiné. Ça y est, elle est à mes cotés, Aj lui remonte son voile et lui chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille, un grand sourire apparaît sur son visage

Point de vue de Mac

M : Ca y est, les premières notes retentissent, je commence à m'avancer tout doucement dans l'allée aux cotés de l'amiral. Toutes les personnes se tournent vers moi et me regardent mais moi c'est Harm que je regarde. Il m'attend près de l'autel. Une fois de plus c'est lui mon point de repère, je le fixe et le détaille de la tête aux pieds. Il porte bien sûr son uniforme de gala, il est vraiment magnifique, ses ailes brillent et moi qui disais que c'était très exagérée ce qu'on disait à propos des uniformes blancs et des galons dorés et là je craque totalement. Je le regarde dans les yeux et je continue d'avancer vers lui, il me fait son fameux sourire et je lui réponds aussitôt. J'arrive à coté de lui et je peux voir dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il me porte. Aj soulève mon voile et me chuchote à l'oreille :  
Aj : Cessez de le regarder ainsi, je voudrais éviter qu'il nous fasse un malaise au milieu de l'Eglise, ça serait très gênant pour la marine de voir un matelot défaillir devant un Marin's!!

L'aumônier Turner s'approcha des futurs mariés et se plaça devant eux. A la droite d'Harm se tient Bud qui est son témoin et à la gauche de Mac il y a Harriet.

Au : Nous sommes réunis ici, en présence du Seigneur, pour célébrer l'union de cet homme et de cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage. Se marier n'est pas une décision sans importance qu'on prend à la légère, mais un acte responsable, réfléchi et délibéré par lequel on jure de suivre les préceptes établis par notre Seigneur. Harm et Sarah ont décidé avant le traditionnel échange des alliances de se dire quelques mots 

H : Sarah, quand tu es rentrée dans ma vie, tout m'a semblé plus beau. Depuis qu'on se connaît, tu as toujours était présente pour moi dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments ... Tu as eu la folie de partir à l'aventure avec moi en tant que partenaire, amie et très vite meilleure amie. Bien sûr il y a eu des hauts des bas mais notre amitié a toujours survécu et a été de plus en plus forte avant de se transformer en amour. Aujourd'hui je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde et c'est grâce à toi alors Sarah ... Sache que je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur et que cet amour, je t'en fais la promesse ici devant tous nos amis, durera toujours. (Des larmes coulent des yeux de Sarah, tellement émue par les paroles d'Harm)  
Moi, Harmon David Rabb Junior, je te prends toi, Sarah Catherine MacKenzie, comme tendre et légitime épouse. Et je promets devant Dieu, à compter de ce jour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté, la maladie ou la santé, de t'aimer et de te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. C'est la promesse solennelle que je te fais.

Aj s'avança avec les deux alliances, Harm prit celle destinée à Mac et tout en la passant à son doigt ajouta:  
H: Cette alliance est le symbole de mon amour pour toi  
Au : A vous Sarah  
M : Harm tu as été une des premières personnes à vouloir vraiment me connaître, à passer au delà de toutes mes erreurs de jeunesse ... Tu m as fait confiance dès les premières heures de notre partenariat et c'est la raison pour laquelle l'amitié qui s'est créée entre nous a été si forte ... C'est cette sensation de compter pour quelqu'un m'a faite tenir durant de nombreuses années ... Savoir que tu étais là pour m'écouter, me réconforter, et cela sans me juger. Je me suis souvent demandée à quel moment je suis tombée amoureuse de toi et je ne trouve pas de réponse claire car en fait depuis le premier jour je t'aime et cet amour a grandi de jour en jour ... C'est pour tout cela que c'est avec toi que je veux passer le reste de ma vie. Moi, Sarah Catherine MacKenzie, je te prends toi, Harmon David Rabb Junior, comme tendre et légitime époux. Et je promets devant Dieu, à compter de ce jour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté, la maladie ou la santé, de t'aimer et de te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. C'est la promesse solennelle que je te fais.

Sarah prit l'alliance d'Harm et la lui passa à son tour  
S : Cette alliance représente l'amour que j'ai pour toi

Au : Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés et par l'état de Virginie, je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée  
Harm se penche vers Mac pour prendre ses lèvres, le baiser est explosif et tout le monde les applaudit  
Ils se dirigent lentement vers la sortie et stoppent sur le parvis.

B: Officiers … dégainez … sabres! Voûte d'acier! Lames au vent! Voici pour la première fois en public le Commander et Madame Harmon Rabb Junior.

Ils passèrent sous la haie d'honneur. Arrivés au bout, Bud donna un coup de sabre sur les fesses de Mac.

B: Pour la Marine!

Ils descendent les escaliers.

B: Rengainez! Sabres … dans la gaine! Rompez!

Les invités sortent de l'église et vont féliciter les jeunes mariés

Tout le monde se retrouve à l'endroit de la réception, une salle avec un cadre magnifique pour pouvoir faire les photos de mariage. La fête commence, les invités s'amusent, se parlent, rigolent, l'ambiance est chaleureuse. Les anecdotes à propos des mariés fusent. Pendant que les invités prennent l'apéritif, les mariés sont occupés en séance photos qui dure depuis un bout de temps et d'ailleurs Sarah s'impatiente.

L'heure du repas approche et les convives se dirigent vers leur table en attendant les mariés, puis ces derniers font leur entrée. Ils finissent par aller s'asseoir à leur table qui est composée de Trish, Franck, Sarah, l'Amiral, le couple Roberts et Sturgis et Varéze. Le repas commence avec l'entrée ; une salade landaise, les discussions fusent de toutes parts et les jeunes mariés resplendissent de bonheur.

On amène le second plat qui est un filet de loup, sauce champagne avec son accompagnement pus Bud se lève et réclame le silence. Il se racle la gorge et commence :  
B : en tant que témoin du marié mais aussi amie de la mariée, c'est a moi que revient l'honneur de faire ce discours, vu ce que je vais vous raconter, heureusement pour moi que je ne suis plus leur subordonné direct

Toute l'assemblée rigole  
M : attention quand même Bud !  
B : (avec un grand sourire) mais bien sûr Mac. Alors tout commence comme vous le savez tous en 1996 dans la roseraie de la Maison Blanche lorsqu'un certain capitaine serre la main après hésitation d'un major. Eh oui par ce geste, démarre le partenariat d'un calamar et d'une tête de lard 

L'assemblée rit

B : c'est ainsi que se forme ce duo ... Très rapidement, ils passent de simples partenaires de travail à amis. Très rapidement, les rumeurs ont fusées, et oui pendant 9 ans votre relation a animé toutes nos conversations et nos plaisanteries. D'ailleurs les paris furent nombreux !!!!!! N'est ce pas Harriet ?  
M : Harriet !!!!!!  
B : eh oui !!! Si vous saviez le nombre de paris, de mémoire ça a commencé quand Mac est revenue au Jag  
H : mais ça faisait qu'un peu plus d'un an !  
B : et oui ! Alors imaginez quand Mac est partie avec vous en Russie ou bien lors de votre Crash en mer ! La question qu'on a le plus entendu pendant ces 9 ans c'est : « sont ils ensembles ? » et je dois dire que vous êtes très forts pour brouiller les pistes, plusieurs fois on y a cru puis on s'est rendu compte que non, alors vous imaginez ma joie quand j'ai reçu ce fameux soir votre invitation pour le Mac Murphy où vous nous disiez que vous alliez vous marier soit à Londres soit à San Diego... Alors tous mes voeux de bonheur à Londres que votre mariage et votre amour soient éternels. A Sarah et Harm !!!!

Les invités lèvent leurs verres et boivent à leur santé

B : une dernière chose quand on a commencé les paris on s'était dit qu'on lirait les résultats le jour du mariage alors Harriet je te laisse la parole!

H : je me demande qui a gagné

M : oui moi aussi

Ha: alors voila comme le disait Bud, les paris ont commencés lors de votre retour au Jag Mac, et ils se sont poursuivis jusqu'à l'annonce de vos mutations !  
H: mais vous aviez quitté le Jag !  
Ha: le téléphone ça existe, c'est un excellent moyen de communication il parait !

L'assemblée se met à rire

Ha: alors comme je vous le disais le jour où le Général a annnoncé vos mutations, je vous raconte pas le nombre de coups de fil que j'ai reçus ... A vrai dire, je crois bien que tout le personnel du Jag m'a appelée pour parier que le soir même vous vous avouerez votre amour ... Tous sauf une personne qui a parié pour le soir suivant...  
J: allez Harriet ce suspense est insoutenable !  
Ha: vous avez attendu 9 ans vous pouvez bien patienter 5 minutes, Non ?! 

Les rires se font entendre de part et d'autre de la salle

B: allez Harriet !  
H: votre femme ne vous a rien dit ?  
B: non elle n'a rien voulu me dire et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé!.. Elle voulait que j'ai la surprise !  
Ha: alors notre grand gagnant est l'Amiral Chegwiden, félicitations Monsieur !  
M : mais comment ?!  
Aj : Mac, vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais partir sans prendre de vos nouvelles ?  
M : non bien sûr que non mais…  
Aj : le Général et moi, on s'appelle souvent  
H : comment vous avez su ?  
Aj : croyez moi, après vous avoir supportés pendant 8 ans, je sais mieux que quiconque comment vous fonctionnez ... Je savais qu'il vous faudrait du temps pour reconnaître que même si ces mutations étaient un grand pas pour vos carrières, votre éloignement ne pourrait vous rendre heureux... Mais connaissant vos caractères, vous j'étais à peu près sûr que vous attendriez le dernier moment ...  
Cr : je vois que vous les connaissez bien !  
Aj : tout à fait et ces deux là, il faut les secouer !  
Cr : ça c'est sûr !

Le repas se poursuit avec un gigot d'agneau sauce morille et ses trois légumes  
H(regardant son plat) : maman je t'avais dit pas de viande !  
T : je sais mais tu es le seul végétarien je te rappel !   
H : peut être mais c'est mon mariage !  
T : et aussi celui de Sarah !

Sarah fit un grand sourire  
M : te plains pas mon cœur, ça pourrait être pire !  
H : ah oui et quoi donc ?  
M : tu sais, je n'aurais pas était contre un hamburger  
La table éclate de rire en entendant les paroles de Sarah

Puis le plat fut amené, une salade verte aux pignons et croûtons   
M : tiens chéri la voilà ta verdure, tu vois ta mère a aussi pensé à toi !  
H : Sarah tu me cherches là ?  
M : mais non et puis si tu en veux plus je peux même te donner ma part !  
S : toujours en train de vous chercher, incroyable ...  
M : on ne va pas perdre les bonnes habitudes, faudra vous y faire  
Aj : vous êtes désespérants !  
H : c'est ce qui fait notre charme !  
Tr : ben voyons ...  
Sa : ça va les chevilles Minou ?  
H : gram !!  
M : on rougit mon cœur ?  
H : vous n'allez pas tous vous y mettre quand même !?  
Sarah embrasse son mari pour le faire taire  
Ha : efficace comme moyen !!!!  
St : imaginez le nombre de disputes et de conflits qu'on aurait put éviter !

Eclats de rire des autres pendant que Sarah et Harm continuent de s'embrasser  
Fr : Harm il y a des enfants pas très loin !  
St : il est trop occupé avec son épouse pour vous entendre   
Aj : garde à vous !!  
Par réflexe Harm et Sarah se séparent et se tiennent droits   
Sa : eh ben !!!! Si on vos dérange vous nous le dîtes  
H : maintenant que tu le dis Gram !  
Sa : c'est pas parce que c'est ton mariage que tes 6 heures ne vont pas chauffer si tu continues  
H : on peut même plus rire ...

Mesdames, messieurs, nous allons ouvrir le bal si le marié et la mariée veulent bien s'avancer  
H : (lui tendant la main) maman  
Aj : Sarah (lui tendant la main)  
M : (prenant sa main) avec grand plaisir !

les premières notes de la chanson "you're beautiful" retentissent et les deux couples commencent à danser. Au bout d'un certain temps, Harm et AJ échangent leur partenaire, c'est ainsi qu'Harm et Sarah débutent leur danse ensemble sous les regards de toutes les personnes réunies. Tout en continuant leur bal, leurs lêvres se joignent pour un baiser sensuel, puis les invités se lèvent et vont eux aussi danser.

Tout le monde finit par se rasseoir puis on ammène le plateau de fromages. Enfin, la pièce montée arrive, les mariès se lèvent et ensembles, ils coupent la première part avant que la piste de danse ne soit de nouveau envahie. Harm et Sarah enchaînent les danses séparemment. Quelques chansons plus tard, ils finissent par danser ensemble.  
H: ça va chérie ?  
M: un peu fatiguée mais tellement heureuse  
H: oui moi aussi mon coeur, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !  
M: Harm j'ai quelque chose à te dire ...  
H: ah oui !!!!! et c'est quoi?  
M: tu te souviens du jour où je t'ai rejoint dans ton bureau au JAG ?  
H: (avec un grand sourire) bien sûr chérie, comment veux tu que j'oublie ce jour c'est une journée qui a très bien fini  
M: (en rigolant) ça c'est sûr, tout ça pour te dire que ce jour là nous avons réussi Harm, nous avons notre miracle ...  
H: (s'arrêtant de danser) tu...tu...es enceinte !!?  
M: oui mon coeur ...  
H: tu en es sûr, je vais être papa !!?  
M: oui ...  
H: (il la prend dans ses bras et la fait tourner dans les airs) c'est fantastique !!! Décidément c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, je me suis marié avec la femme que j'aime le plus au monde et je viens d'apprendre que je vais être père (il la repose au sol et l'embrasse tendrement) merci Sarah !

Tr: Harm qu'est ce qui te rend si heureux?  
Harm regarde Sarah qui lui fait signe de lui dire la bonne nouvelle  
H: maman aujourd'hui j'ai exaucé tes deux rêves ...  
Tr: le premier je l'ai, tu es enfin marié à Sarah et le second ?  
H: maman ça fait des années que tu me poses cette question   
Tr: Sarah vous êtes enceinte???  
M: oui  
Tr: (la prenant dans ses bras) toute mes félicitations !!  
M: merci  
Sa: dans combien de temps serais je arrière grand-mère !?   
M: normalement c'est pour le moi de janvier  
Aj: décidemment c'est votre jour de félicitations aujourd'hui, vous ferez d'excellents parents tous les deux, je vous ai vu à l'oeuvre avec des enfants, alors toutes mes félicitations !!  
M: merci

Ils reçurent de nombreuses félicitations puis la fête continua jusqu'à ce que les jeunes mariés décident de partir et d'aller savourer leur nuit de noce.

fin


End file.
